Rewritten Events
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Hermione accidentally ends up 20 years in the past, back to the Mauraders time. She knows the dangers of changing time, but will just her presence change everything? And will she be able to resist changing the past to save their futures? Rated for language and paranoia! Read and review please :)
1. Prologue

Just an idea that the plot bunnies gave me :) its an over-used cliche plot but hopefully you will like it and find it different to others!

Prologue

The battle was raging on, deaths on both sides and I screamed in hurt, anger and loss as a strike of green light headed towards Harry and he fell to the ground silent.

But we didn't stop fighting.

We couldn't.

All of us were fighting for our lives.

Because Lord Voldemort and his disciples had won.

...

A/N – Very very short but the 1st chapter up in a minute anyway so you can't hate me :) hope you like it!

Love Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Told you this one was written too!

DISCLAIMER - (Forgot this in the Prologue) - Everything belong to J.K Rowling and the idea to my plot bunnies in my head :P

Chapter 1

Everyone was dying around me, enemies and friends. Fred, Tonks, Remus and Harry, my best friend, brother I never had, I already knew about, but how many more loved ones had I lost without my knowing? I stood as Bellatrix was going after Ginny cackling as she went, Ron and Neville going after Nagini, so maybe one of us could kill that bastard Riddle off.

And I stood there in the middle of it all. Tears running down my face.

I knew what I had to do.

Taking the small object I had been carrying around in my beaded bag since before we left school, rereading the letter of instructions I had been left.

I spun the tiny dial several times and then, rethinking I stopped for a second and sent a silent Repulso to the object, which blew up in a puff of orange smoke and the war that was raging on disappeared and I passed out not knowing what was going on.

...

A/N – So what does everyone think? I know its really short still but the next chapter I promise will be much longer, it just seemed like the best place to stop. I'm going to try to write one more chapter today, but if I don't get it up, it will be up either tomorrow or Monday, as I have no internet access at home, so I have to go to my public library to update.

Anyway let me know what you think please, I really hope its okay :) Cookies to anyone who does review for me! Until next time :D

Love Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you Calvin :D I'm updating now!

Well not much of a response to this so far but fingers crossed it will soon :)

This chapter is in both first person and third just so you are warned!

DISCLAIMER – Not mine *sighs*

Chapter 2

The young girl opened her eyes warily, coughing and spluttering. Looking up she saw a very large man, and a boy staring down at her. She tried to scream but her voice had escaped her. Suddenly her eyes got heavy and they won the fight to try to stay awake.

The two men hovered over her, knowing what they should do, but shocked by the young girls appearance. She was covered in scars, cuts and bruises. Her clothes and hair were drenched in dried blood. "What could've happened for her to get in this state Hagrid?" James Potter asked quietly. He had never been one to be serious, or even scared for someone other than his best friends, but staring at this girl, seeing the state she was in, he was terrified for her. He wanted to wrap up the girl, who looked so small and broken, and take her some place no one could ever hurt her again. He had never felt this protective of someone but it felt much more natural than he'd thought it would.

"Lets get 'er teh the castle. Pomfrey will be able teh sor' 'er out. Then we'll get Dumbledore," Hagrid said, picking her up as gently as he could as James ran as fast as he could to warn Madame Pomfrey of the girl coming in.

...

Madame Pomfrey was working for hours to help the poor girl who had open her eyes several times but had always closed them seconds later. Hagrid was long gone, having to get back to the grounds, but said he'd be back later. James however was in a chair as close as the healer would allow him, waiting for her to wake up.

He fell asleep waiting.

...

My head was pounding, and I hurt everywhere. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to know what more had happened in this battle while I was out. What did even happen to me?

...

Finally Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Whatever she was expecting it wasn't this. "Harry?" she whispered leaning up, "But Harry, I saw you. I saw it happen...You're dead..."

"What?" James spluttered, "I'm not Harry, and I'm certainly not dead! I'm James, Hargid and I brought you up here from the grounds."

Suddenly she realised he was right. His eyes were hazel, not Harry's brilliant green. But other than that they could have been twins. James was slightly longer than Harry, and he had a fuller face. Most of all though he had that same haunted look in his eyes Harry's had for months, years really, worrying about everyone. "Sorry, you just look like my friend," Hermione mumbled. Just then Professor Dumbledore came in, shocking Hermione. Had she died? Everyone here was dead. Dumbledore looked younger than he used to before his death, and with that in mind James looked about schoo l age, maybe 6th or 7th year.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore dear. Sherbert lemon?" he offered her a sweet, and when she declined he continued, "You're at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Could you tell me your name and how you came to be here?"

"I'm Hermione, and I've been a student here for 6 years. This year was suppose to be my 7th. I was on the run though. I was fighting in the battle. There was a puff of smoke and now I'm sitting in a room full of dead people! What's happened? Am I dead too? I don't understand what's happened!" Hermione started out calm, but unlike her the pressure, confusion and hurt of the situation got the better of her.

"I assure you, none of us are deceased, my dear Hermione. And I know every pupil to come to this school, and we have never had a Hermione. Hmmm..." Dumbledore deliberated, "What date is it?"

"1998 of course, sometime in May I believe," Hermione huffed, why the stupid question?

"Actually its January 24th 1978." James said slowly, and he, Pomfrey and Dumbledore watched watched as Hermione passed out again, this time from shock.

...

A/N – Not much longer but its longer :) Review please!

Love Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 3

Countrygirl23418 – I'm glad you like it :) The chapters will be longer I promise, it just seemed like a good place to stop!

Guest – Thank you! Thanks for pointing that out, I went back to change it and I'm going to be sticking with one tense now.

Redrose3443 – Thanks :) They'll be getting longer don't worry!

Wow, 4 reviews, 1 follower and 185 views and I'm only starting my 4th chapter! Thanks everyone!

Oh and btw, I know my characters don't seem quite themselves, but its a very strange situation they are in, so yes they maybe be a little OOC.

DISCLAIMER – Your all just teasing now, you all know its not mine!

Chapter 3

It was hours before Hermione woke up once more, and only James was there when she did. "You're awake!" James exclaimed, sitting up in his chair.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Coming up for half 2 in the morning, you've been sleeping most of the night!" James replied, "I should go and get Dumbledore back," but he made no start in moving.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Did you mean everything you said? That we were all dead. You know where you're from? Dumbledore said I shouldn't ask, but I need to know." James looked scared, not something that he did often.

"I probably shouldn't say. You should believe I'm insane instead of telling the truth of where I come from. It would be safer," Hermione said, not much louder than a whisper, but James heard her fine, "Yes I did. But you can't tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore that I told you that. I don't know what it could change, time travel is a difficult thing to deal with."

Just as James was about to say something back Professor Dumbledore came through the Hospital Wing doors. "Ah Hermione, you finally woke up. Excellent! I'd like to ask you a few things, if that would be okay?"

Hermione looked at James, who began to get out of his chair, and nodded, "Yes. But I'd like James to stay."

Dumbledore mulled this over for a moment, and nodded, cast Mufflito over them and turned to James. "On the condition, Mr Potter that anything said from now on, is kept between us. Not even Messers Black, Lupin or Pettigrew may here of this."

James agreed quickly, while Hermione glowered when Peter's name was mentioned.

"Could you tell us how you got to be here?

Hermione scrambled for her bag, which James handed her from under the bed. She pulled out the now broken timeturner, and the letter and handed the to the old professor infront of her. "I had instructions, that if hope was lost in the battle, if Harry died, and Voldemort was won and there was no way any of us could come out of this okay, I was to use the timeturner."

Dumbledore read the letter she handed him, only slightly surprised to see his own writing. It read;

_Dear Hermione_

_I know the war is merely beginning but I beleive Harry has told you the importance of our meetings. _  
_You know that Voldemort must be stopped, and he won't do that until he is gone._

_If by any chance things go wrong. If things cannot get better and we have lost, I will have one more task for you._

_I know it is a lot to ask my dear, but I must ask that you go back more than 50 years, to the time just before I see Tom Riddle in his orphanage._

_I must be stopped going to him. I do not believe in stopping anyone know of their right to magic. But if he cannot learn to control it or learn the evil things he did, the wizarding world would be safe._

_There is one thing I warn you of though. Once you go, there is no coming back to this time._

_I know this is a lot to ask of you, and if I believed that anyone else could do it I wouldn't send you._

_Please speak of this to no one, until you see my younger self._

_All the Best_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Dumbledore and James, who had read the letter over his shoulder looked shocked. "But Lord Voldemort has long gone from these castle walls, why are you here?"

"I didn't believe that there wasn't a way we could win. Until I was absolutely sure, I wanted to stay. Until there was no hope left. But I'd started to turn it, and when I stopped and realised this, I repulsoed it. I didn't want to run away from everything. I was going to fight until the end. But the spell blew it up or something. Then next thing I know James was there."

"I see. Well, you are nearly all fixed up but Madam Pomfrey will want you to stay until tomorrow, so I will be back then. That is plenty of questions for today. I may have some more tomorrow, if that would be alright?" When Hermione nodded, Dumbledore continued, "Take the potions set out for you there, and get some rest." James didn't move from his chair, so Dumbledore with a small sigh, but a twinkle in his eye, conjured a bed next to Hermione's for him and pulled the curtain around them, biding them goodnight.

"Is Voldemort really that strong in your time?" James asked, and when Hermione didn't answer he changed subject, "Well these potions won't take themselves."

"What are they?"

"Blood replemishment, pepper-up potion, pretty sure that's dreamless sleep. I'm not sure of the last one."

Hermione swallowed all the foul tasting potions and laid down in her bed, sleep in seconds.

"Goodnight Hermione. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

...

Thats that done and its getting longer not by much yet so sorry, but longer yay! Please review!

Love Abi

xxx


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, James and Professor Dumbledore met Hermione as Madam Pomfrey was discharging her, giving her some spare clothes left in the Hospital Wing for emergencies. "How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I'm feeling better than I have in a while, thank you," Hermione replied, coming out from behind the curtain in her newly given clothes. She followed James and the Headmaster out of the Hospital Wing and down to the grounds.

"Now Hermione, we needed some way to explain your sudden appearance and so you and James have the day off to go to Hogsmeade, where you will meet your new charges. They will explain everything to you then. Also I believe robes and school supplies are in order. I'll see the two of you in my office at 3 o'clock," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Have fun."

As James and Hermione entered Hogsmeade James lead them to the Hogshead. Walking in they looked around and James ran over to a table, leaving Hermione cautiously trailing behind. "Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" James exclaimed, hugging his parents.

"We're becoming Hermione's guardians," Dorea Potter said smiling at the young girl before her, as Charles went to get the four of them a drink of butterbeer , "She's too old to adopt technically as she is legally an adult. She's our niece, who's been going to Beauxbatons until death eaters killed her father. Her mother has not been seen for years since the divorce and so we are the only relatives she has to look after her."

"Wow, I didn't even think of what to tell people if they asked my past. Thank you for agreeing to be my guardian Mrs Potter, I swear I'll be no trouble, and I can stay at Hogwarts for the Easter Holidays..." Hermione started but was cut off.

"We're happy to do this Hermione! It's no trouble, it'll be fun, I've always wanted a daughter. Plus the house is always filled with boys, it'll be nice to have another girl around the house," Dorea took her butterbeer from her husband as he came back and passed them round, "And call me Dorea, or mum or something. All the boys do, and I feel far to old with this Mrs Potter malarkey."

The four of them sat talking for a small while, finishing their butterbeers and telling a little about themselves so they were all acquainted, before they left to browse the shops. Hermione got all her school books and equipment she'd need for the classes she was going to take, and her uniform. She also got some everyday clothing and shoes and a few books for entertaining purposes. In this time James disappeared only to be found in Zonko's Joke Shop. The Potter's, much to Hermione's dismay, paid for all her things, saying that they had no trouble doing it, and of course they wanted to keep up pretences. Hermione only relented when she realised she had no money to pay for her things, and she needed to get her school things. She thanked the Potter's graciously, who kept smiling and waving her off.

Dorea and Charles walked their son and new charge back up to the castle for 5 to 3. "Well it was lovely to meet you Hermione, I'm sure we'll see you soon. And James please behave!" Charles grinned hugging James and then Hermione, Dorea doing the same.

"You're parent are really nice," Hermione told James as they walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, they love all us kids, I swear if my mum could adopt all my friends she would," James laughed.

"Ah I see you got back in time, I hope you both had a pleasant day," Professor Dumbledore said, greeting the two as they walked into his office, "Now Hermione, I believe you were in Gryffindor in your time at Hogwarts correct?" When Hermione nodded he continued, "Well I see no problem keeping you in your former house. You'll be sharing the Heads dorm with Miss Evans, as there is no space in the Gryffindor dorms. Have you given thought to what subjects you'd like to take?"

"Charms, Trasfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, sir." Dumbledore waved his wand over a piece of parchment and handed it to her.

"Very good, here's you're new timetable. Now off you go and put your things away before dinner. James will take you." And with that Hermione followed James out of the kind Headmaster's office and round the castle to her new sleeping quarters.

* * *

A/N - Well what do you think? I'm so sorry I've not updated in so long! I'm trying to update all my fanfictions in the next couple weeks so be patient. I know it's short but I'm having writers block but I really wanted to update for you! Please leave me a review to let me know you don't all hate me for making you wait this long and what you liked/disliked.

Love

Abi

xxx


	6. Chapter 5

"Well here we are the Head Dorms. That's mine and on the left over there is the one you'll be sharing with Lilyflower." James said happily, as Hermione thanked him and went into her new dorm room. Walking in she saw the red head moving things around. She was around the same height as Hermione, with a slim build and Harry's green eyes. This was all so surreal.

"Hi you must be Hermione! I'm Lily. Professor Dumbledore told me you'd be sharing with me, so I'm making some space for your things. You're James' cousin right? Lily exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you I don't need much space. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me," Hermione replied hesitantly.

"It'll be nice. I like the privacy, but it gets lonely. Especially when James goes out for the fu...for some time with his friends. Have you met them yet?" Lily covered up her mistake quickly, but of course Hermione knew what she was going to say.

"Not yet. I was going to go down for dinner, do you want to come?"

"Sure, someone has to show you around!"

As they walked down to dinner Lily pointed out different people and parts of the castle to Hermione. It was strange to see people she'd met younger and people she knew weren't around anymore walking past her, unknowing. "Stay away from the Slytherins. Most of them are death eaters." Lily whispered as they sat at the Gryffindor table, opposite the Marauders. Raising her voice she continued, "These are James' friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The girls have clubs on some nights, so you'll have to meet them at breakfast." The boys all looked up at her as she glared at Peter slyly.

"Well who's this beautiful woman of whom I haven't met before?" Sirius winked at her, as he jumped over the table to sit next to her.

"This is Hermione, she's James cousin," Lily said rolling her eyes at the boy.

"Ignore Sirius, he thinks he's charming when he acts like that. It's nice to meet you Hermione." Remus said chuckling, putting his book away. He looked ill, it must be nearly full moon, Hermione thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you too Remus, Sirius. Peter," She forced herself to say the last name, without too much hatred.

Peter mumbled a hello and goodbye, saying he had to see Professor Slughorn for something and tottering off.

"You never said you had a cousin James! Is she gonna be staying with us, mum and dad?" Sirius looked at his quiet friend.

"You never asked Padfoot. And yes, try not to pester her too much." James said between bites of roast chicken and potatoes.

* * *

As the weeks went on and it neared the beginning of March, Hermione could tell Lily and the Marauders (bar James) were suspicious of her. She was too secretive with them, too short with Peter, too quiet around Lily and Sirius. She mentioned about how she didn't care if someone was a werewolf in front of Remus and he froze.

All in all, she was screwing this up big time. So Hermione spent her Saturday in a small corner of the library, to get away from them all.

Remus was the first to find her. "How do you know? He practically growled. It scared her a little, she'd never seen him act like this. "Was it James?"

"Know what? James hasn't told me anything about you!" Hermione muttered, as Lily came in also looking mad.

"I saw your scar earlier. That _word_ on your arm. What the hell is that about?" Hermione spluttered trying to think what to say as Sirius came around the corner.

"Why do you hate Peter so much? You don't even know him, he's barely hanging out with us now because of _you_!" Sirius spat at her, as James run up behind them.

"I tried to stop them, I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry Hermione!" He panted trying to catch his breath.

"What are the two of you keeping from us!" Sirius screamed.

Hermione was glad it was a Hogsmeade weekend, there were no students in the library. "If we're going to talk about this can we at least go somewhere no one can interrupt?" Hermione said, motioning for her to follow her. She stopped at an empty corridor and paced in front of the bare wall three times. The other four were amazing to see a door appear in front of them. As they went inside there were two squishy sofas, with a matching armchair facing it. Hermione sat down in the armchair and gestured for them to sit as well. Once they were seated Hermione sighed.

"I shouldn't be telling you any of this. But I'm going to tell you the truth about everything."

* * *

A/N - I've not updated in forever I know! But the story is getting interesting ;) What will Hermione tell them? Let me know what you think. I promise updates will be more regular from now on. I now have a laptop and wifi at home so it'll be so much easier.

Abi

xxx


End file.
